


This Too Shall Pass

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, if that makes any sense, like Damien is angsting but it isn't angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: Some writing practice based off the song This Too Shall Pass by Danny Schmidt





	This Too Shall Pass

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @d-ama-ien

The coffee burned Damien’s throat; he didn’t have the time to wait for it to cool down. It was early, too early, and he’s been getting up at this ungodly hour for days on end. He remembered the clock last night, chiming midnight, and he had hoped that it signaled a new and better time. Instead, it had all gone to hell, or it had stayed the same hell it had always been. The caffeine from the coffee did its work quickly, spreading through his body like a disease. 

He thinks of his sister, who had fled her responsibilities, gone off to chase another doomed relationship, to chase some mystical thing he couldn’t understand. Damien wished he could follow her, flee to an uncharted forest and live his life dancing and calling to a higher power that may not even be there. 

How can nothing seem to last? His time with her and their friends, gone in an instant, but this time of working himself to death was going on forever, no expiration date in sight. 

Damien finishes the coffee, leaving it to sit by the window. The sun hadn’t risen yet, but there was work to be done before he went to the office. His hair was still a mess; he hadn’t bothered to gel it back yet. He entertained the idea of leaving the house just like that, a disheveled mess, overworked, tired, unhappy. He hadn’t had time for anything outside of his work for ages, having to cancel plans time and time again. He ran his hand through his hair, pushing it out of the way as he sat at his desk, leaning over the proposed bills he needed to review before the morning meeting. The district attorney would be there today, prepared with ways citizens could fight the new proposals, the ways the bill may infringe on another law. It was not a normal part of their job, but they were doing it as a favor to Damien. He wished he could see his friend casually, not be restricted to brief conversations following a meeting. 

He had been so lost in thought that the sun had risen, meaning it was time to be dressed and started for city hall. He didn’t want to go, wanted to be swallowed by the grass and weeds that grew along the sidewalks, but the ground never opened to consume him, so he continued on to his office. 

To his surprise, the district attorney was already at his office, much earlier than they need to be.

“You seem so stressed, Damien,” their voice is soft, not accusatory in the slightest, but Damien feels attacked anyways. He almost snaps at them, but instead, sighs and leans on his cane. He can feel his hand tremble as he tries to answer, but no words come.

“Hey,” the district attorney grabs his attention, gently taking hold of his trembling hand, “I know you’re going through a lot, but just know that this too shall pass. Storms always feel longer than they are.”


End file.
